


Now We're Here

by orphan_account



Series: Dammit No Keyboard Stop Typing What I Say [1]
Category: Earth and Legend, Midgard Rising, Order and Chaos Online, Runescape, Skyrim, Spirit Animals (Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6263029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just all my characters from video games interacting and killing shit what more do you expect it's 2am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT OWN ANY OF THE VIDEO GAMES! All rights go to their respective owners, I am shit at JavaScript coding I can barely to khan academy beginner shit. This is why I'm not a coder person. Enjoy!

Allow me to introduce the protagonists.

*curtain goes back*

Taboo, of Glienor (RuneScape). Proud Zamorak worshipper and warrior. 

Sabrine, of Haradon (OAC). Undead Mage.

Bruce, of Fairhaven (Earth and Legend). Accomplished class-mixer.

Jase, of Nilo (Spirit Animals). Brawler with a tiger named Renet.

Eko, of Amaya (Spirit Animals). Reaver with a Komodo named ______(I forget I haven't played her in a while)

Daro'rrina, of Nirn (Skyirm). Thief with mad dagger skills. 

Sakagashu, also of Nirn (Skyrim). Mage-warrior.


End file.
